Song for a Winter's Night
by completewithtypos
Summary: Albus and Minerva are missing each other while he's in exile. Set during OOtP. ADMM.


  
**Song for a Winter's Night**

A/N: Seriously now. I'm a starving writer, do you think I own it? Characters belong to J. K. Rowling, song was written by Gordon Lightfoot and probably still belongs to him even though a million other people have done it. If you want to listen to it, find the Christopher Shaw version, that's the best. Please review! Lizz

The lamp is burning low upon my table top 

_The snow is softly falling_

_The air is still in the silence of my room_

_I hear your voice softly calling_

Albus Dumbledore sat in a dimly lit room, a single candle before him on the rough wood table providing the only light. The rest of the room, indeed the whole house, was dark. If anyone could have even seen the house, it would have seemed abandoned. However, one lonely man was currently residing in the Dumbledore mansion, oblivious to the snow that was falling silently, covering the world outside in a peaceful blanket of white. He was concentrated only on the letter that rested between his hands on the table.

If I could only have you near 

_To breathe a sigh or two_

_I would be happy just to hold the hands I love_

_Upon this winter night with you_

Hundreds of miles away, Minerva McGonagall stood at the window in the headmaster's chambers. His chambers, their chambers. She watched the snow, marveling at how peaceful it seemed, when she was anything but. She missed her husband dreadfully, as he had been forced to leave his school by that awful toad shortly after Christmas. They exchanged letters nearly every day, but those weren't enough. It was so stressful inside the stone walls of the castle, and she needed his arms around her at night to chase away the nightmares. She turned from the window towards their bed, resigning herself to the fact that she would not be sleeping again that night.

The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead 

_My glass is almost empty_

_I read again between the lines upon the page_

_The words of love you sent me_

He read the letter again, and sighed heavily. Even her handwriting made him miss her more. He thought of how many times in the last few weeks he had longed to go see her. It would mean risking exposure, but he didn't know how much longer he could remain in the house knowing she was hurting. He reached for the glass beside him, surprised at how empty it was now, and he drained it before setting it down again.

If I could know within my heart 

_That you were lonely too_

_I would be happy just to hold the hands I love_

_Upon this winter night with you_

She tossed and turned in the bed that was far too large for one person, trying to get comfortable and failing miserably. Trying to avoid looking at the clock, she turned to look at the phoenix perch that stood empty. Fawkes tried to divide his time evenly between Albus and herself. Tonight, according to his pattern, he should have been staying with her. On those nights she could sleep, the fiery bird was a calming warmth when he curled up beside her. She tried not to worry as she buried her face in the pillow, willing sleep to claim her.

The fire is dying now my lamp is growing dim 

_The shades of night are lifting_

_The morning light steals across the windowpane_

_Where webs of snow are drifting_

The phoenix flew down from the rafters and landed on his master's shoulder, nudging his cheek affectionately. He knew that Minerva was worrying, but he was needed here. Dawn was breaking in the distance, and faint rays of pink light were beginning to creep into the gloomy room. The bird looked pointedly at the letter in his master's hand. Albus shook his head softly, and Fawkes tilted his head slightly, in the perfect image of confusion. His friend always had a response.

If only I could have you near 

_To breathe a sigh or two_

_I would be happy just to hold the hands I love_

_And to be once again with you_

The sun was rising steadily as Minerva gave up trying to sleep. She was headed toward that bathroom for a shower when she heard a noise from the sitting room. She turned immediately, hoping it was Fawkes with a letter. She entered the room , to see a figure she knew well silhouetted against the window, staring at the sunrise. He turned as she stepped into the room, and Minerva flew into his arms. Fawkes sailed around the room in happy circles as Albus held his wife in a tight embrace. The sun shone brightly, glinting off the crisp, fresh snow, and for a moment, all was at peace. They were together.

And to be once again with you 


End file.
